Disturbed
by Mikuni Fuyu
Summary: Another fic about Hiei and Botan... Hiei saves Botan and she looks up to him after that... just RnR


Disturbed  
  
By Mikuni Fuyu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a mite of the characters that would be in this fiction. This fic is merely for amusement. So I hope that it would do to you what it is meant for. (duh)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------^_^--------------------  
----------------------------------  
  
Mikuni: I couldn't find anymore story to disturb the love that has grown between Hiei and Botan in my other fic, Another, so here I just made another fic.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------^_^--------------------  
----------------------------------  
  
"Heeeelllppp meeeeeee!" Botan screamed as a carrot-headed boy caught her hair. "Gerrof me, you baka ningen of the male specie!"  
  
She was going to see Keiko and her newborn baby boy that morning when a group of huge schoolboys caught her at a dead end.  
  
"Just go with us, pretty." smirked one of the six. Botan pouted,  
  
"Over your dead corrupted pea-sized-thing-between-your-ears, I'd rather escort myself to reikai."  
  
"So you want it harder for yourself, huh..." one huge boy held her shoulder. She screamed and tried to break free but the grip was too hard. A ripping sound was buried by her screams as her yellow knitted shirt's sleeve was torn as she was thrown towards the wall. Her head was hit. Her purple eyes widened and her eyebrows knitted.  
  
"You can't do what you want with me!" Botan yelled dizzily. Her eyes shone as the tears called to Botan, "we're falling, we're gonna roll down your cheeks!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" the biggest of them all grabbed her hand. She was going to run away when she noticed that the big and rough hand lost grasp of hers. A thud was heard. The huge boy was down and yelping his throat out.  
  
"Oh." Botan gasped as a little man's face appeared to her. "Hiei!"  
  
"Bakkoff." Hiei ordered.  
  
"Waittaminnutt, are you here to save me?" Botan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shaddup and just bakkoff, my hands are itching." Loving her life, Botan jumped and ran to one side of the wall.  
  
"Hiei, don't kill them!" she reminded him as she looked at the six schoolboys. She was reminded of how they treated her earlier and then she yelled to Hiei, "But make sure they won't remember their names after this torture."  
  
"Onna," Hiei frowned and looked at her, "are you going to shut up or do you want to join them?"  
  
"Oh!" Botan zipped her mouth which was useless because her jaw dropped at what Hiei did to the six. They attacked him at the same time. Botan didn't even see what happened because of the speed of Hiei's flourish. The next thing she knew was the six uniform-clad boys were yelping in pain. She blinked.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked. Hiei closed his eyes as she stared at him.  
  
"You're too blind to know? Or is your brain just too little to store the facts?" Hiei said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, where did you come from, I didn't see you coming."  
  
"Miles away. I heard you scream, you sounded awful."  
  
"Miles? I screamed that loud?" Botan asked consciously.  
  
"No, I sensed it." He hopped and was gone.  
  
"Arigatou." She murmured. She would have lost her pride and dignity if not for Hiei, she thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------^_^--------------------  
----------------------------------  
  
"OHHHHAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIYYYYYOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Yusuke greeted with his most exultant air as he opened the door for Botan. She smiled dully at him.  
  
"Hey, why the long face? Anyway, you would lose that if you see my precious baby boy!"  
  
"Omedetoo-gozaimasu." She smiled. "I've seen him yesterday."  
  
"Otoo-san, ever heard of letting in a visitor?" Keiko's voice was heard from behind Yusuke. He hopped aside and Botan nodded as she walked slowly in.  
  
"Come in Botan, my baby boy is sleeping." Keiko smiled.  
  
"Hey, Botan, nice shirt." Yusuke said as he noticed the rip on Botan's right sleeve. "S'dat style?"  
  
"No, actually, earlier I was almost raped by six bullies." She replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh my." Keiko gasped. Botan nodded.  
  
"Oh, so you're strong 'nuff to beat 'em all?" Yusuke cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"No." Botan shook her head hesitantly. "Hiei... he... came and saved me."  
  
"Ow, they must be in the E.R. now." Yusuke closed one eye.  
  
"Hey, you're saved, why the sad face?" Keiko asked with the utmost concern.  
  
"'Course, she was almost raped." Yusuke argued.  
  
"Well, she's almost killed many times, she should be used to it!"  
  
"No, it's a matter of losing her pride!"  
  
"Well, you see..." Botan cut them. "I owe Hiei my pride and dignity. I didn't even expect all my life, he'd do that."  
  
"Yeah, so you think because you owe him your pride and dignity, you gotta offer it to him?" Yusuke smiled.  
  
"Oh..." Botan snapped. She never thought of that but it sounded right. The blood crept up to her face.  
  
"Oh, so I read your mind! You think you need to do it with him!" Yusuke smirked. Keiko hit him on the head.  
  
"Well, it's just that ---- OWWW!!!!" Botan yelped. Her head ached tremendously. The hit she had on the wall was no joke. To prove it, blood mingled with blue on her forehead.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------^_^--------------------  
----------------------------------  
  
"Good evening Botan." Shizuru's face appeared to Botan as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Huh? W-Where am I?" she blinked and looked around.  
  
"You're in the hospital. You've been unconscious for ten hours and some minutes." Yukina said and sat at the end of Botan's bed.  
  
"Keiko and Yusuke were here earlier. They have to look after the baby."  
  
"Oh." Botan nodded. "You mean I was-- Ouch!"  
  
"Hey, sit back, you haven't recovered fully." Shizuru said worriedly. "Your head was hit."  
  
"You see, I would have healed you and looked after you by myself but you seem to be doing good now." Yukina said.  
  
"What do you mean? Uh- Hi- Hiei..." Botan whispered.  
  
"Oh, him, I know, he saved you... Keiko and Yusuke told us. He hasn't been here, I know you're feeling more than gratitude for him. You know what I mean." Shizuru smirked.  
  
"Huh, vha---- hey, it's not what you think!" Botan blushed.  
  
"Well... it's natural. He saved you, you look up to him... it's not different that you feel more than thankfulness to him, especially it's not expected of him. You see him as your hero." Shizuru explained as she understood.  
  
"Good answer." Yukina smiled in agreement.  
  
"Well, I am thankful that he saved me but you see, I know feeling things for him won't work because he's so cold!" Botan sighed.  
  
"So you really do have feelings for him, I'm right." Shizuru nodded. "And yeah, it's not easy, so you just have to tell him."  
  
"What, tell him?"  
  
"Yes, you see you would be more disturbed if you don't tell him. Plus, he's still male! Go girl!" Shizuru said in her you-can-do-it air.  
  
"Uhm, Botan, we really, really have to go now, we'll go back tomorrow, anyway." Yukina said apologetically.  
  
"Bye, Botan. Think of what I said." Shizuru winked. "Maybe Hiei would come here to visit you."  
  
"Why would he?" Botan frowned. "He's so cold and I don't expect him to."  
  
"He's cold, but hey, he cares for you and visiting you is no bigger than saving you!" Yukina raised her hand.  
  
"Okay, bye now."  
  
"Bye." Botan nodded sickly. A threat of rape, an aching head and a confusing feeling for Hiei. All that misfortune in one day, she thought.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------^_^--------------------  
----------------------------------  
  
Everyone expected that she could have gotten out of the hospital the next day but as she thought of what Shizuru said and pondered on her feelings, her head got worse and she had to stay in the hospital. Besides some blood was lost and she had to rest to recover.  
  
A week had already passed and she could get no sleep, everyday thinking of what Shizuru said. She knew, after a week, feelings have developed in her chest for Hiei. Her head ached badly but has gotten better after some while, since she had been getting visits from the others except for Hiei, that is, everyday.  
  
One night, she was staring at the window, thinking again. The wind blew the leaves of the tree outside. She stared at it for some minutes.  
  
CREAK.  
  
The window was slid open. Knowing the wind couldn't have done this, Botan looked around, which was not necessary because the lights were suddenly opened.  
  
"Wha-" Botan gasped. Hiei was standing in front of the door.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"W-why are you here?" Botan asked in surprise.  
  
"Ingrate." Hiei whispered.  
  
"N-no, I was just surprised, I didn't expect you to come... alone," Botan was strongly reminded of Shizuru's statements.  
  
"So, how's your head?"  
  
"Alright," Botan nodded. Was that really Hiei!?' Was he worried?  
  
"Have you eaten?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why haven't you, do you have plans of killing yourself?"  
  
"No. I-"  
  
"Here." Hiei walked towards her bed. A little kerchief printed with Sakura petals was in his hand. He opened it after laying it on her bedside table. "You need to fill your tummy, if it's as empty as your brain, you would have less chances of surviving." Botan blinked. It was Hiei, after all.  
  
"Thanks, but I would like it better if you lessen the talk." she muttered as he handed her a bowl of soup.  
  
"Yukina cooked that for you, they forgot to bring it with her. Shizuru asked me to bring it to you when they arrived."  
  
"Oh, so you came here because Shizuru asked you to bring this to me." Botan's face fell.  
  
"No. Shizuru asked me to bring that to you because I was going here." Hiei shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Botan almost smiled. As she ate the soup she pondered on what Shizuru said. Hiei really cared. And she thought, it could matter to him if she would say it.  
  
"Uh, Hiei..." she muttered."I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you for saving me."  
  
"What else do you think I could have done, hearing you scream?"  
  
"Hiei... I... I think..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I think-"  
  
"You think what?"  
  
"I think I... For the past few days, I think I'm... I'm beginning to like you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------^_^--------------------  
----------------------------------  
  
Mikuni: So how did you like that? I would of course add a chapter2 to it. Just wait, 


End file.
